Just Another Minute
by OMWG
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge for Big Time Rush. May contain slash and non-slash.
1. Seeking Solace

**OMWGNOTE: **Hi. So this is my take on the 100 Themes Challenge for Big Time Rush. I think, like most authors doing this challenge, that I'll only write themes when I have Writer's Block on a story or am really in the mood to do one. Um, some of these will be slash, but the majority will probably be friendship.

I won't be doing this in order at all, which is why the first theme I'm doing is _Seeking Solace_. This is dedicated to my best friend Laura, also known as Miss Fenway, because I love her lots and I don't like it when she's sad.

* * *

Logan Mitchell wasn't in school on Monday.

Although Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia shouldn't be worrying their heads off, they were. For all they knew, Logan could be _dead_. Although the thought was ridiculous and jumping to conclusions, every time they tried to reassure themselves that Logan was probably feeling under the weather and stayed home from school, their worry always returned full throttle after a few short minutes. The fact that they hadn't seen him since Friday, claiming to have family affairs over the weekend, did not help their worry.

Logan was never one to miss out on school, even if he was sick. Although he knew it wasn't healthy for himself and his peers, Logan would simply take a few Tylenol if he wasn't feeling well and trudge onto school anyway. Not only did he love having perfect attendance, but Logan found his education much more important than if he was feeling a little pukey.

Unlike James, who often skipped school when he didn't do his homework, or Kendall and Carlos, who had a habit of sleeping late, missing their bus, and feigning sickness so they didn't have to go in, Logan always liked going to school. He lived for the new knowledge that came with each class, even if he already knew most of it.

Logan's love of learning and extreme efforts to make sure he was in school was why Kendall, Carlos and James were so concerned. From what they could remember, Logan had only missed two days of school; one was for his great grandmother's funeral, and even then he had showed up to first period so he didn't miss the lesson. The second was his 13th birthday, and his parents had literally flat-out refused to let him go to school and instead had a day of fun with him. Even then, Logan still didn't like the prospect of skipping.

So Kendall, James and Carlos' worries are justified, or at least that's what they're telling themselves. The first half of the day goes by agonizingly slow, filled with the boys squirming in their seats and sending nervous glances at each other in the few classes they have together. Luckily, Logan's empty seat is only glaring at them in health, for Logan's smarts put him in the smarter classes. He's even the only sophomore to be taking Advanced Placement Biology.

By the time lunch rolls around, the three of them are still incredibly worried.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Carlos asked, paying no attention to the corn dog in front of him. On any other day, it would mean the Carlospacalypse had arrived, but it was understandable now.

Kendall gave him a look. "Of course something is wrong!" He exclaimed. "I mean, why else would _Logan_ be absent?" The question isn't rhetorical. He _wanted_ James or Carlos to answer him, because if they came up with a valid reason then he would be feeling much better.

But they didn't. Carlos stared at his corn dog with a puzzle expression and James was staring at his lap. When Kendall peeked over his shoulder, he saw James typing away at his phone.

He was about to scold James for texting, because really, this was a _dilemma_ they were dealing with and James thought it was appropriate to text. But then Kendall saw the name _Logie_ written across the top, and a message saying, "Logan, is there something wrong?" and he seriously wondered why he didn't think of that earlier.

James knew that Kendall was watching him, and once he finished the text and slipped the phone back into his pocket, he turned to his best friend with a sad expression on his face.

"Don't get your hopes up," He said, noting Kendall's optimistic attitude. "I've sent him three texts already. He hasn't answered to any of them."

And just like that, Kendall's hopes were crushed. Because if Logan's not answering, there's definitely something wrong. But with a pang of sorrow, he realized that he wouldn't be able to talk to Logan unless he came to school tomorrow. Of course Kendall knew where Logan lived, but their houses were a ways apart from each other. Kendall's mother wouldn't want Kendall walking that far by himself (God knows he's tried it before) and he couldn't just show up to Logan's house unannounced. So he'll just have to settle for calling Logan, and praying that he picks up.

* * *

After hockey practice, which of course Logan wasn't at, Kendall stumbled into his house sore and still cold from the cool temperature of the rink.

"Dinner's going to be soon," His mother told him, walking into the kitchen. Kendall mumbled an incoherent response, walking past where Katie was watching FOX and trudging up the stairs to his bedroom.

All he really wanted to do was flop on his bed and sleep for the rest of the night, but he has homework that he'll probably do a half-ass job on and he remembered that he needed to call Logan. Kicking off his shoes, he reached for his backpack and took out his phone, throwing his backpack on the floor afterwards.

He flipped open his phone and began dialing the number he knew by heart. He pressed send once the last digit was in, and the name _Logie_ popped up on his screen as he pressed the phone to his ear.

It rang once, twice, three times. Kendall was beginning to grow worried after the fourth ring, because he knew that if Logan didn't pick up soon it was going to cut to voicemail and then Kendall was going to be even more worried. But to his relief, Logan's voice sounded in his ear and he seriously had to fight to stop himself from sighing in relief.

"Logan, hey," He said casually. "You weren't in school today."

He heard Logan sigh from the other line. "Yeah, I know," He said, and Kendall noticed how tired Logan sounded. There was something else in his friend's voice that he couldn't place, but he didn't think much of it.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed again. "I just," He said. "I was just really tired this morning and I didn't feel well, and I knew that if I was feeling so crappy I wasn't going to do well in class."

Kendall nodded, but then realized Logan couldn't see him. "Oh," He said lamely. "Well I hope you feel better, buddy. But maybe give us a head-up next time? You're hardly ever absent and you really had us worried, especially when you weren't texting James back."

"Yeah, sorry," Logan said. "I've been sleeping all day." There was a pause for a moment, an awkward silence that was rare between the two of them.

Logan broke it. "Hey Kendall, I have to go. James is calling from the other line and—oh wait, Carlos is too. Probably wondering the same thing you are." He sighed for the third time, and Kendall realized how truly tired he sounded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright? I'll definitely be in school."

"Alright, Logan," He said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Feel better, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Logan said, and then Kendall's met with silence from the other end. He pulled the phone away from his ear to see his home screen, signifying his call with Logan had ended. He ran a hand through his hair, setting his phone on the bed next to it.

He didn't know why, but the nagging feeling that Logan just lied to him was filling his thoughts. It plagued him through dinner, when he did his homework, and right before he went to bed that night.

* * *

As promised, Logan was in school the next day. He put on a smile and greeted each of his friends, but after knowing Logan for eleven years, the boys knew him better than the fake smiles he gave them. After putting up with his fake smiles and obviously feigned cheeriness, the boys cornered Logan in the janitor's closet when they were supposed to be in lunch.

Technically, they weren't supposed to be in the janitor's closet. They could get into a lot of trouble if they were caught. But they didn't really care, because they needed to talk to Logan in private and the lunch table just wasn't doing it for them.

"We wanna know what's wrong," Carlos said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Logan looked at the three of them with a confused look on his face. "Nothing's wrong," He said slowly, putting his acting skills to the test. But they didn't work, because the boys could easily see right through him.

"You lie!" James exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. Kendall nudged him, telling him to be quieter without words. "You lie!" James repeated more quietly. "That's like—that's like saying that I don't love my hair, or that Kendall wouldn't pick hockey over his mom—" This earned protest from the blonde boy, but James continued anyway, "Or saying that Carlos hates corn dogs. None of those are true!"

"It's nothing really," Logan said, his resolve beginning to waver. "I'm just still really tired."

Kendall shook his head, not buying the lie. "It's more than that, Logan," He said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Something's bothering you. We can tell. You know you can tell us anything, right?"

Logan was going to protest, he really was, but seeing the look on his three best friends' faces, he sighed, giving in.

"Alright," He said quietly. "I think my mom is hiding something from me."

"Why would you think that?" Carlos asked immediately, moving to sit cross-legged on the floor. The other three boys followed his example, forming a circle, all eyes on Logan.

Logan took a deep breath. "Well she started getting sick last Thursday," He said, looking at the floor. "And at first I thought nothing of it, because people get sick all the time. But she got even worse on Friday, and I offered to stay home and take care of her, but she made me go to school." He looked up at his friends then, on the verge of tears. "And then we were taking a test on diseases in AP Bio, and of course cancer was on there, and I don't know. I guess I sort of started panicking and even though I knew all the information, I sort of blinked. I got it back today. I got a B-. Not even a high B-, either. An 80. One point away from getting a C+."

To Kendall, Carlos and James, this wasn't a big deal. But to Logan, it was the world.

"And she kept getting worse over the weekend, and then yesterday I finally convinced her to let me stay home and help take care of her," He continued quietly. "And I just—I know it's stupid and I'm jumping to conclusions, but I'm terrified she has cancer like my great grandma did. A lot of people on her side of the family had it too." His voice broke then, tears finally escaping his eyes. "And I mean, I miss my grandma and it sucks that she died, but she's not my mom. And if my mom dies, I—I don't know what I'll do." His voice cracked on the last word.

Immediately James scooted closer to Logan and pulled his now crying friend into a hug, running his hand up and down Logan's back. Kendall and Carlos followed James' example and enveloped Logan in a four-way hug.

"Logie, I'm sure she's going to be fine," James said softly. But Logan shook his head and mumbled something so quietly that none of the boys could hear.

Kendall chose to ignore the comment, assuming it was pessimistic. "Listen, even if she's not okay, and she has cancer, it's going to be really hard. But you know that we'll be here for you every step of the way."

"Always," Carlos added.

Logan sat up, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I know," He said. "I'm just—I'm worrying too much. I'm sure she'll be fine. Thanks for cheering me up."

The bell that tells them lunch is over rang then, startling the four of them. They hadn't realized how long they had been in the janitor's closet. Before the throttle of students come down the hallway, the four of them quickly slip out of the closet and shut the door behind them.

"Thanks again, guys," Logan said, waving goodbye and going to his next class. Whether his mom was going to be okay or not, he knew that whatever happened was going to happen with his best friends by his side.

* * *

**OMWGNOTE: **Wow, I wrote this pretty quickly. Um, Icabod, I hope you like this and I hope you feel better. I don't know if I like this a lot but it's my attempt at Loganangst to maybe cheer you up. –heart-

Review please and thank you. I have no idea when the next theme is coming but it probably won't be too long.


	2. Creation

**OMWGNOTE:** This was my first slash attempt, before Feel Alive. It's kind of cute and only sucks a little bit. I've also decided to associate it with Feel Alive and make it the story that sort of started their relationship. Obviously this is when they were younger and before James got cancer.

Haha I hope you enjoy. Expect another update on this tomorrow or Thursday because I'm writing this one-shot and aslkdja.

And for your information, this is under creation because Sims…creation…you know.

* * *

"_Logan_!" James called from where he was sitting with his laptop, his _The Sims 3 _game on pause as he tried not to laugh at the screen. James knew that it probably wasn't healthy to find this much amusement in a video game, but he couldn't help it. He had spent most of his paychecks on _The Sims 3_ and all of its expansion and stuff packs. He might as well enjoy it.

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend. "James, I'm _right here_." James looked away from the computer screen for a moment to see Logan sitting on his bed, staring pointedly at James over a _Lord of the Rings_ novel. "Did you kill one of your Sims in a house fire again?"

James shook his head. "_No_," He defended. "That's not all I do on Sims."

Sighing, Logan set down his book. "James, I've seen you kill at least twenty Sims in fires or by drowning or starving them. I find it hard to believe that you haven't killed another one."

"But I haven't," James said, still trying to stifle his laughter. "Just come here." He patted the spot on the bed next to him, indicating that Logan should come over.

Logan sighed again, but complied with James' request. He pushed himself off his own bed and made his way over to James', plopping down beside his friend in the area James designated for him. James turned the laptop slightly towards him and he craned his neck a bit to get a better look at the two figures on the screen.

"Okay, so that's me and you," James said, pointing to the two frozen Sims on the screen.

Logan frowned. "That doesn't look like me," He informed James.

"It's hard to make Sims, okay? But _anyway_," James told him. "That's me and you and we were having a friendly conversation, when all of the sudden your Sim gets a wish."

"What did my Sim want?" Logan asked uneasily. He shouldn't be this worried about a game, but he was. What if his Sim persona wished to steal from another Sim? Logan didn't want his Sim to be evil, even if he had no hand in making the computerized Logan Mitchell that was currently frozen on James' computer screen.

James let out a small chuckle, but immediately shut up when Logan glared at him. "Take a look for yourself." He unpaused the game and hovered his mouse over the wish that had popped up in Logan's wish box.

His eyes widened when he saw James' Sim persona and a pair of lips next to it.

"_Have First Kiss With James," _The title read. _"Romance is in the air, and your Sim desires to share it with another Sim. Start smooching! (Click on this wish to promise it or right-click to cancel it.)"_

Logan's head turned to James and gave him a look that was a mixture between outrage, confusion, and amusement. "Did you purposely make my Sim gay for you?"

Logan's question combined with his facial expression was what caused James to break out into a fit of laughter. "No," He said between laughs. "You can't decide their sexuality. That's the Sim's choice." He laughed some more as he said, "Logan, is there something you want to tell me? Maybe that you don't like girls? Ooh, or that you love rainbows and unicorns and—"

His speech was effectively cut off when he found a pair of lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden contact his best friend was providing him with, but he made no move to pull away from the kiss. Logan's lips were warm and wet and soft, and right when James was about to scold himself for enjoying kissing his best friend as much as he was, Logan had pulled away. James immediately realized that he missed the warm feeling of Logan's lips on his own.

"No, I don't like unicorns," Logan told him, the corner of his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile at the blush that just appeared on James' face. "Rainbows, on the other hand. Rainbows are pretty. I like pretty things." Without another word to his blushing friend, Logan got up and returned to his own bed, where he picked up his copy of _Lord of the Rings_ and pretended to read. In reality, he was holding the book up to hide his smirk.

James wasn't quite sure of what just happened. One minute he had been making fun of Logan and the next he was kissing him. He still couldn't believe that it was real.

But Logan's actions reminded him of his game. He pushed thoughts of real Logan out of his mind and clicked on Sim Logan's wish. He smiled softly as he noted it would give the Sim 1,000 Lifetime Happiness points.

He began conducting romantic interactions between his sim and Logan's, and soon enough to option to have their first kiss came up. Blushing furiously, James clicked on this option. Seconds later the two figures on the screen moved forward, their lips touching as corny first kiss music played in the background and filled the room. Logan had to bite his lip from laughing aloud as he realized what James just made the Sims do.

Minutes passed after this, the only sounds coming from James' computer as a Sim would speak gibberish or Logan turning a page in his novel, actually reading it again. He was just getting to his favorite part when James spoke up again.

"Logan," He said, trying to hid his sly smile from behind the computer screen. "Your Sim has another wish."

Logan fought his own smile as he set down his book again, crossing the room to sit beside James again. Wordlessly James directed Logan's attention towards the screen, pointing at the little description box that appeared over Sim Logan's wish again.

It had the same picture as before, but this time the title said, _"Make-Out With James: Your Sim wants to make out with that special someone. (Click on this wish to promise it or right-click to cancel it.)" _Logan gave James another look.

"Hey," James said. "It's not my fault that your Sim really, really, really wants m—" James was again silenced by Logan's lips, but this time he didn't wonder why it was happening. This time he just let it happen. He let himself enjoy the feeling of Logan's lips moving against his, not internally questioning his friend's action but wishing he would act on it more than this one time. But too soon Logan pulled away again, leaving James with the overwhelming desire to pull Logan back to him and kiss him senseless.

Logan glanced at the computer screen and then back to James. "I think the only thing my Sim really, really, really wants is a bathroom." Again, Logan left James and returned to his own bed.

James looked to the computer screen and saw that his Logan Sim had wet himself. Now his own Sim persona wanted to be nowhere near Logan's Sim. Sighing, James quickly made Logan take a shower and then reunited his two Sim lovers with the make-out session Sim Logan had hoped for.

Logan smiled behind his book again as he heard the sounds of groaning coming out of James' computer. James quickly muted the sounds afterwards, but Logan still found it hilarious.

After a few more romantic interactions between his Sims, his Logan Sim got a wish that James couldn't help but laugh out loud about. "Logan, c'mere." Logan did not hesitate this time as he placed his book down and practically ran to James' bed, wondering what his Sim's wish could be this time.

James smiled at Logan before hovering over the wish with his mouse. The picture showed James' Sim and a crazy purple face. _"WooHoo with James," _The title read, and glancing back at James, Logan noticed that his friends was wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Logan slugged him in the back of the head. "Not a chance," He said, placing a kiss to the other boy's cheek and returning to his side of the room, plopping himself onto his mattress and resuming his reading.

The room was suddenly filled with giggles and moans and other various sounds, all coming from James' computer. Logan let out a laugh as he looked up at James, who was smiling back at him.

"What? They wanted to WooHoo!"

* * *

**OMWGNOTE: **Be honest. Did you choke on the lack of angst?

Holy fuck is this the first happy thing I've ever posted?

Excuse me while I go faint.


	3. Innocence

**OMWGNOTE: **This is a one-shot based off of He Lives On universe, though it takes place before He Lives On does. To understand this, you _probably_ should have read that already. But seeing how everyone who reads this reads everything else I post, I sense no problems.

I missed little Logie so much and I just needed to write him again. He'll probably pop up several times in the next 97 chapters.

Also this one-shot is again dedicated to Miss Fenway.

* * *

James had always had problems with insomnia.

The inability to sleep had plagued him constantly when he was younger, forcing him to watch others fall asleep quickly and then stay asleep while he was stuck staring at the clock, waiting for the moment where sleep would find him. Even when he did finally fall asleep, it was restless and he only got a few hours.

He had been living with Camille and her son Logan for four years. After his best friend Logan had died from cancer a day before his son was born, James had a brief run in with drugs that cause his long-time girlfriend Julie to break up with him. He regrettably distanced himself from Camille and little Logan for almost a year before gathering the strength to get past Logan's death and embrace his best friend's son like he was his own.

Although Logan's death pained him, everything he loved about his best friend could be found in his son. Little Logan had the same dark hair and brown eyes, and already James could tell that Logan was smart for his age. He was careful and surprisingly calm for a five-year old and was so much like his father that sometimes it hurt James to think about it.

James very much enjoyed his current living arrangement. He helped Camille raise Logan and they helped him remember that there was something in life worth living. Of course, he and Camille were just friends and nothing more. James didn't want to completely impose on the life his best friend should have had.

Thinking about Logan was usually what kept James awake at night. He missed his best friend horribly and taking care of his son, although an amazing experience, only made James miss Logan even more. He wished that Logan had never been diagnosed with cancer because he was the person least deserving of his fate.

James hadn't slept in his room in months. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in his own bed because he rarely slept anyway. He usually camped out in the living room and watched reruns of Full House until the early hours of the morning when he would finally crash in the early hours of the morning.

At that point it was nearing five in the morning and James was finally beginning to feel tired. He let his eyes drift shut and turned the television down several notches so he didn't have to listen to the noise. He was just about to _finally_ fall asleep before a soft voice made his eyes snap open.

"Jamie!"

It was so sudden that it made James jump a bit. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he propped himself up on his arm and turned towards the direction of the noise. "Hey buddy," James said to Logan. "What are you doing up so early?"

Logan gripped James' shoulder and used it to help himself get onto the couch. "I had a bad dream," He explained as he situated himself next to James. "I came to get you so you could scare the monsters away."

"Logie, there's no such thing as monsters," James told him softly.

But Logan refused to listen him and shook his head wildly. "Yes there are!" He protested. Before James could add anything, Logan asked, "Can I sleep with you, Jamie?"

James sighed. There wasn't much room on the couch as it was and he wasn't going to have Logan sleep in a chair. Sending Logan back to his room wasn't an option because there was no way he was going to let his best friend's son go to sleep when he was terrified. He would send Logan into Camille's room, but he always felt like he needed to make it up to Camille for leaving her alone with a crying baby for the first few months of Logan's life. Besides, he never minded having Logan with him.

"Alright," He finally relented, earning an excited smile from Logan.

"I want to watch a movie," Logan suddenly declared. "Jamie, let's watch _Hercules_!"

James laughed. "Logie, you asked if you could sleep in here," He said. "You never said anything about a movie."

"But I'm not tired," Logan protested, but James still looked like he wasn't going to give in. Logan pulled out his puppy dog eyes and peered up at James through his lashes.

"_Pleeeaaassseeee_?" He asked again. "Please please please please please please plea—"

"Fine," James finally relented with a sigh, earning a cheer form Logan. "But if your mother gets mad, I'm blaming it on you, little man."

James left Logan on the couch and padded over to the cabinet they kept all of their movies in. It was supposed to be used for books, but seeing as no one in the house read a lot, James and Camille decided to use it for their extensive Disney movie collection. James didn't even have to bother to look for _Hercules_, knowing it would be on the top shelf will all his other favorite movies.

He grabbed the VHS case and opened it with ease, popping it into the VHS player that they used much more often than the DVD player. He sighed with relief when the opening previews began rolling, thankful that he had rewinded the movie after the last time he watched it. It saved him five minutes of standing by the VHS player and waiting for it to be back at the beginning.

When he returned to the couch, Logan was patiently standing beside it, waiting for James to reclaim his earlier position. Once James was settled in, Logan wasted no time in curling up to James, letting his head rest on James' chest. Although he had done it on several other occasions, James felt his heart swell with adoration for his best friend's son at the action.

They got through the beginning of the movie with no trouble, and James' love for _Hercules_ kept him awake. Logan was on his best behavior as well, staying silent until one of the songs came on and he sang along to the words he knew. His voice was another thing that Logan had inherited from his father. James was almost certain that his best friend had just been reincarnated into his son.

"Hercules is lucky he gets to talk to his daddy," Logan commented, pulling James out of his thoughts to see Hercules talking to Zeus' statue form. "I get to talk to my daddy too but he never talks back."

James' heart nearly broke in two at the words and he struggled to keep his tears at bay. "That's true," He said, fighting to keep his voice even. "But you know your daddy loved you very much, right?"

"Mhmm," Logan replied immediately. Suddenly he sat up, taking his attention away from the movie and turning towards James. "Jamie, can you tell me about my daddy?"

It was the first time Logan had asked about his father. James had of course told him stories of Logan when little Logan was only a toddler, but he was too young to understand any of it. But now he _was_ old enough to understand, and it was getting harder and harder for James to hold the tears back.

Despite this, he forced a smile onto his face. "Alright," He said finally, earning a smile from Logan.

"Your father was one of the greatest people I ever knew," James began, both him and Logan ignoring the movie playing in the background. "He was also one of the smartest, too. It was like he had the answer to everything. He always helped me and Kenny and Carlos with our problems."

"Was he fun to be around?" Logan asked.

James smiled again, this time not forced. "Very fun," He answered. "You were named after him because you looked just like him and your mom knew you would be just like him, too."

Logan smiled proudly for a moment before it fell. "Jamie, how did he die?"

James' smile faltered as well and he didn't even try to stop the tears from coming then. "Logie, a long time ago your dad got really sick," James explained, his voice wavering. "But it wasn't like the colds you get where it only lasts a few days. Logan was sick for a really long time and it was very scary.

"He got better, though," James said. "A few years later he married your mom and then a year after that, your mom and your dad told me and Kendall and Carlos that they were going to have a baby. That baby was you." Logan beamed at him.

"But," James continued. "A month before you were born, your dad got sick again. But this time he was a lot sicker than he was the first time. A few days before you were born, he got too sick and he died. But your dad is in heaven right now, and even though you can't see him, he can see you. And I can bet he loves you with all his heart, Logie."

Logan smiled wider at the comment and was silent for a few moments. The smile fell from his face and his brow furrowed like he was deep in thought. Finally, after a minute of silence, he spoke up. "Jamie, I have a question."

"Alright," James said, wondering what it could possibly be. "Shoot."

"Since my real daddy is in heaven," He began. "Can I call _you_ Daddy?"

The smile that had reappeared on his face completely vanished in that moment. He tried to speak to respond to Logan but the lump of tears that had formed in his throat was making it difficult for him to do so. Taking a few seconds to try and compose himself, he said, "Logan, I—I don't know."

"Okay," Logan said quietly, turning around so he could watch the movie again. It was now more than halfway through at that point.

James was still speechlessly staring at Logan. He had been caught off guard by the boy's question, but that wasn't to say that he felt completely honored that the thought even crossed Logan's mind. The fact that Logan wanted to refer to James as his father left James with mixed feelings, though. For one, he was incredibly happy that Logan saw him as a father figure. It made him feel accomplished for coming back from his drug use and learning to get past the death of his friend. But on the other hand, he was incredibly sad that his _best friend_ Logan never got to meet the amazing child that was his son.

He lamented on this fact for the remainder of the movie, paying no attention to how the room was becoming lighter as the sun rose. Instead he remained caught up in his emotions while the movie kept playing, barely even noticing when Logan's eyes began to droop while he rested his head on James' chest.

The final scene of the movie was playing, and Logan was almost asleep. And as the movie ended and the credits began rolling, before Logan was about to fall asleep, he whispered something so quietly that James almost missed it.

"I love you, Daddy."

Only moments after it was said, Logan's breathing evened out, signifying that he was asleep. James' heart swelled again and he smiled through his tears, running a hand through Logan's hair as he began to drift off to sleep himself.

"I love you too, son."

* * *

**OMWGNOTE: **You see, with experienced angst writers such as myself who write nothing but angst, very few things I write about actually brings me to tears. I'm not very emotional when it comes to writing things like this.

Can I just say while writing this I needed a bucket for my cries?

Review. I'll be in Laura's Weeping Corner.


End file.
